Forever the Opposite
by Miistical
Summary: Was it weird that Ludwig and Arthur never seemed to see eye to eye, but when it came to Alice, the German couldn't stray? Was it weird that Alice and Monika could never understand the other, but when Ludwig steps in, Alice couldn't help but to blush? Or... is it not weird at all?


Hello! Okay, this is for a contest on DeviantArt! It's for a, as you can clearly see, Fem!England X Germany fic/pic! I hope you like this! *whisper-cheers* First crack ship, yeah!

-RMS

* * *

Was it weird that Ludwig and Arthur never seemed to see eye to eye, but when it came to Alice, the German couldn't stray? Was it weird that, whenever the bushy brow'd Englishman was replaced with a pigtail'd Englishwoman, the muscular man just fumbled with his words and tripped over nothing? Arthur and Alice were twins, exactly the same but for their gender, and yet...

Ludwig always found himself holding back from socking the Brit in the eye, he had quite a bit a practice with dealing with Feliciano's older brother and sister, Lovino and Maria. But when Alice came, same attitude with anything and everything that resembled Arthur, he found himself smiling fondly at the green-eyed woman, finding each reaction adorable with each new button he found to press.

Was it because Alice was a woman? Well, Ludwig really didn't think _that _was it. Perhaps it was because Alice didn't share Arthur's history or background? They were _twins_ though, that should count for something! Maybe it was that Alice was just so small while Arthur seemed to puff up with anger? Ludwig knew both Britons were short, much shorter than he, so that didn't really make sense either.

Whatever the reason, though Ludwig had yet to find one, the German knew he was smitten by a certain feisty Brit.

Now, how to tell her...?

* * *

Was it weird that Alice and Monika could never understand the other, but when Ludwig steps in, Alice couldn't help but to blush? Was it weird that, whenever the bossy German woman left and an endearing German man filled her place, the conservative lady felt her face redden and her heart pound? Ludwig and Monika were twins! Damn near exact copies except for their sex, but...

Alice always had to catch herself from clawing the German in her face, she had mastered self-control when she dealt with those annoying Americans, Amelia and Alfred, and the perverted French siblings, Francis and Francine. Yet, whenever it came to Ludwig, with that same harsh tone and drill sergeant way of living as Monika, she had to hide her smiles with her hand and blushes by turning her head thanks to Ludwig's kindness and sweet appraisal of everything around him; including her.

Was it because Ludwig was strong, able to protect her when she was vulnerable? No, heavens, no! Never would Alice think that she would need a _man's_ help! She's always been fine on her own. So was it because he showed her doses of sweet, sweet love? Alice couldn't believe it, never would Ludwig actually _think _of cherishing her in _that_ way! Maybe because he reminded her of the home she never had? Perhaps, that is closer, but then she would think of him as a caring elder brother, like Arthur, and not a... a... a... Alice hid her face in her hands. She couldn't even _think _of the word without becoming dizzy by the sudden rush of blood to her face!

Alice honestly didn't know, but, then again, she honestly didn't _care_ either. The only thing she knew for sure was that she was hypnotized by the blonde German.

Now, how to know if he feels the same...?

* * *

Again, they faced off. Arthur stormed away as he was promptly chastised by Alice while Monika sulked to the weights room when Ludwig finished his lecture.

They had nothing else to do besides awkwardly shift next to the other, as the fiery Alice was the one Ludwig had been searching for in the first place, and as the towering Ludwig was the one _Alice_ had been searching for.

Together they both knew what they must do and so, closing their eyes, not noticing that the other was doing the same, the spoke aloud their feelings in hope that the other felt the same.

When they heard a shout echo back at them, in unison their eyes snapped open. A soothing apple green melded with cooling ocean blue; a difference from when either was worked up, as the soothing apple would turn to burning acid and the cooling ocean turned to freezing ice.

With one side, a burn that held its own balm and the other, a prickling feeling of numbness. Neither could comprehend what was said, yet their lips tilted upward in the beginnings of a smile.

They were now one.

Alice's hair was the sand beneath Ludwig's sunshine hair. Her eyes were both burning acid and soothing apple, the acid cooled away and the apple frozen in immortality as they mixed with Ludwig's cooling ocean and freezing ice. Her dainty hands were swallowed by his larger, calloused hands. Her personality a hot clash of impractical, spontaneous actions to his of a cool, timely, mapped out manner.

Anyone could see that the two were, and will forever be, at odds. But, truly, it did not matter to them.

It's how they liked it.


End file.
